


RFA Goes to McDonalds

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And we will make that known through humor, Angst and Humor, But can Zen and Jumin get together already?, Don't mess with Saeran in front of Seven, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Honestly not that deep, Humor, Humor will get this dysfunctional family through, Lols, Mentioned RFA (Mystic Messenger), Mostly just lols, Other, RFA night out, Saeran is baby, These Boys are a MESS, Trying to move on though, V attempting to actually parent Saeran, We don't entirely forgive V, Welcome to the Madness, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Two years after the main story. The RFA, along with a Saeran just released from treatment. is trying to move past all the drama of the past. They meet up for McDonalds, and hilarity ensues in typical RFA fashion!PS: No MC...I think they scared her off lol!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	RFA Goes to McDonalds

**Yoosung★** : It HURTS!!!! T_T

Why did I ever listen to you?!?!

T_T

 **707** : lol

 **Yoosung** ★: You didn’t tell me you were a national champion!!! T_T

 **707** : You didn’t ask! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

 **V** : What happened after I left?

 **Zen** : *rolls eyes*

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel challenged Yoosung to a contest to see who could eat more chicken Mcnuggets….

Yoosung ate himself sick….

 **707** : AND I STILL WON!!!!

I have a championship title to maintain, after all!

😉

 **Jumin Han** : Be glad you left early, V. >_<

Zen: It’s your fault for listening to Seven again, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

He promised me his entire stash of Honey Buddha chips if I won!!!!

 **Zen** : Isn’t that Seven speak for “No way you’ll win so I’ll bet this”

???

 **Jaehee Kang** : Our beautiful Zen has a point….

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

 **707** : lololololol

 **Zen** : And you, Seven, stop picking on the weak!!!!

 **707** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Zen** : Don’t “¯\\_(ツ)_/¯” me!

 **Yoosung** ★: I’m weak?!?!

 **Zen** : ….

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

 **V** : I’m glad you all had such a lively time.

Jumin, did you enjoy yourself?

 **Jumin Han** : …it was good to see everyone.

 **V** : So you never ended up eating?

 **Jumin Han** : ….

 **707** : lmao he kept staring at it like he expected it to move!

HE EVEN POKED IT LOLOLOLOLOL~

 **Jumin Han** : I had…reason to believe it would disintegrate if it were touched….

 **707** : Yeah…by your stomach…IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY EAT IT LMAO

 **Jaehee Kang** : I kept trying to reassure Mr. Han that it would be fine

I eat takeout all the time and I am fine

 **V** : Jumin, it won’t kill you.

 **Jumin Han** : Have you read the studies on this food?

 **V** : Okay…one won’t kill you!

 **707** : But 100 nuggets might lmao!

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel….

 **Zen** : But trust fund kid did take one bite at the very end hahaha!

 **V** : Oh really?

:D

Proud of you, old friend!

 **Jumin Han** : ….

Never again.

Never, ever again.

 **Yoosung** ★: I feel bad because of all the peer pressure you went through, Jumin…

 **707** : Yup

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel, you were the one pressuring Mr. Han the most.

 **707** : Was I?

Oh yeah, lol

Whoops!

 **Jumin Han** : ….

 **Jaehee Kang** : ….

 **Yoosung** ★: ….

 **707** : lol

 **V** : I’m still proud of you, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han** : ….

 **Zen** : Yeah, way to go Mr. Trustfundkid!

*thumbs up*

Besides,

If I can risk my gorgeous skin to eat McDonald’s once with my dearest friends…

YOU CAN TOO!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, Zen, you provide an excellent example of dedication to your friends +_+

 **Zen** : Right??? lol

 **707** : lol power of friendship

 **Zen** : Though I am worried about my skin….

My flawless skin has been so good to me…and yet….

This is how I repay it?!?!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, you must be careful in the future!

 **Zen** : The stress makes me want to reach for my cigs….

 **Jumin Han** : I don’t think that will help any….

 **Zen** : I don’t need YOUR advice, you pompous jerk!

 **Jumin Han** : I’m just trying to help….

 **Zen** : I don’t need it!

 **Jumin Han** : Duly noted.

 **V** : I see you two are still quite close 😊

 **Jumin Han** : ….

 **Zen** : Ugh

Whose idea was it to go to McDonald’s, anyway?

 **V** : About that

That was….

 **707** : Saeran.

It was his idea.

 **Yoosung** ★: Where is Saeran?

It says he’s online….

 **707** : Hey, bro, say something!

 **Saeran** : …

Um, hi….

 **707** : You were like this at McDonald’s too!

We talked about this!

You’re one of us now!

We are your friends…so talk to us, damn it!

 **Yoosung** ★: Yeah, Saeran! We’re friends!

 **Zen** : Don’t be afraid!

😉

 **Jumin Han** : For some reason, I feel like you winking at him should make him more afraid….

 **Zen** : Eh?!?

What the hell is going through your head, you jerk?!?!

 **Jumin Han** : I’m joking.

 **Zen** : >_<

Not funny, dude!

Saeran, don’t listen to this jerk! The rest of us are your friends!

 **707** : YOU IDIOTS!!!! YOU’RE SCARING HIM MORE!!!!!

 **Saeran** : …I’m sorry….

 **707** : Why are YOU apologizing?!?!

 **Saeran** : ….

It seems like McDonald’s was a bad idea…

It’s just….

I saw it on TV….

That family looked so happy, going out to dine like that…

I thought…maybe you all could…

Nevermind…I’m sorry

 **Jaehee Kang** : Nothing to apologize for. We all had a great time.

 **Zen** : Yeah, don’t take Mr. Trustfundkid so seriously. He’s just like that!

 **Yoosung** ★: Actually, we’re all just kind of…weird.

But here in RFA, we’re all like family!

 **Saeran** : …family?

 **707** : Yup!

 **Zen** : …a weird family, I’ll say that…

But it’s ours!

Right, Trust fund kid?

 **Jumin Han** : …I suppose it is ours.

 **Yoosung** ★: And now yours too, Saeran!

 **707** : See?

What did I tell you?

 **Saeran** : ….

Thank you 😊

 **V** : Finally, everything is the way it should be.

 **Jumin Han** : Cheers to that!

 **Zen** : Maybe we should go out for drinks next time! :D

 **707** : Saeran.

Don’t EVER.

EVER.

DRINK ANYTHING EITHER OF THOSE TWO OFFER YOU!!!!

 **Saeran** : ???

 **707** : Trust me.

 **Saeran** : ….

Loaded request.

 **707** : T_T

I’m sorry.

I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY

I’M SO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Saeran** : …I was joking.

I though that’s what we do here?

 **707** : X_X

 **Zen** : O.O

 **Jumin Han** : I LIKE his humor!!!

 **Yoosung** ★: He might turn out to be just as sadistic as his brother….

 **Jaehee Kang** : He might turn out to be as sadistic as my boss….

 **Jumin Han** : What?

 **Jaehee Kang** : What?

 **Jumin Han** : ….

 **Jaehee Kang** : ….

 **Zen** : ….

 **Jumin Han** : …I was expecting an inappropriate comment from Luciel….

 **Yoosung** ★: O.O

 **Zen** : lol

I think Seven’s too busy getting pwn’d by his brother lolololol

 **707** : T_T

 **Saeran** : …that…means I did good…right?

 **Jumin Han** : You did good, Saeran.

*thumbs up*

 **Zen** : …for once I agree with the trust fund kid lol

 **707** : T_T

 **Saeran** : …I’m sorry, Saeyoung! Please don’t be mad!!!

 **707** : …

Mad, you say?

Fear not!

It will take far more than that to keep Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven down!!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : …That’s Luciel speak for

“I’m not okay but I will use humor as a coping mechanism until I am”

 **707** : Anyway, we should all hang out more, right?!?!

 **Yoosung** ★: …my stomach is still recovering from tonight….

 **707** : lol

 **Jumin Han** : Mine too….

 **Zen** : You had ONE bite!!!!

 **Jumin Han** : One bite too many….

 **Jaehee Kang** : Saeran, were you trying to be considerate by picking an inexpensive place to eat?

If so, that’s sweet of you, but you don’t have to 😊

When it’s your turn to pick where to dine, choose what you want

Not what you think will be easy *thumbs up*

 **Saeran** : ….

There are…other places to eat?

 **Jumin Han** : O.O

 **Zen** : O.O

 **Jaehee Kang** : ….

 **Yoosung** ★: ….

 **V** : ….

 **707** : X_X

We’re taking you out!

Tomorrow night! 

**Zen** : It’s on Jumin!

 **Jumin Han** : Why me?

 **Zen** : Because then you get to pick the place!

The best place in your rich kid opinion

To educate this sweet young lad! 😉

 **Jumin Han** : ….

I suppose it’s fine then.

 **707** : Don’t worry about it, Jumin….

I’m sure V will cover it

Anything for his long-estranged adopted child, right?

Right, V?

 **V** : ….

 **707** : Right, V?

 **V** : …of course. I still think Jumin should pick the place though.

 **Yoosung** ★: I felt electricity in the air just now….

 **Zen** : Not gonna lie, that was pretty loaded….

 **Yoosung** ★: Seven’s not playing around….

 **707** : What do you mean?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’m always playing around!

It’s part of my charm!!! :D

 **Jumin Han** : Those two are a new force to be reckoned with in RFA….

 **Saeran** : 😊

 **707** : :D


End file.
